fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Takiko Okuda
'Takiko Okuda '(奧田 多喜子 Okuda Takiko) is the Priestess of Genbu, and the main character of the prequel series Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. Takiko is a spirited girl of the Taisho Era, and unlike the other priestesses, Takiko can fight and is proficient with a naginata. Takiko is very intelligent and lives with her ailing mother and governess in the start of the prequel series, while her father is often away traveling on research trips. When she is pulled inside the book, she takes on the painful role of the priestess of Genbu, and later falls in love with Uruki. In the middle of the prequel, Takiko is revealed to be inflicted with Tuberculosis. Her original intention was to let the warriors take care of the war between Konan, and Kutou that plagues the citizens, but she finally gives in when she realizes that it is Hokkan's now turbulent weather that truly threatens their safety. As of Chapter 37, Takiko, and Uruki are wed, crowning Takiko as the empress of HokkanChapter 37. In the original series, it was mentioned that Einosuke Okuda killed his daughter before himself. Einosuke Okuda does indeed kill his daughter. In the final chapter, Einosuke managed to link himself and Takiko, plunging his knife into his own heart, which also kills her to end her suffering. It is unknown as to whence her soul departs. The last pages show her, and Rimudo being reunited in the next life (concluded as such due to the different hairstyles, and clothes). Appearance She has black, waist-length hair, which is respectively ornamented by a ribbon in the back. As a traditional Japanese girl, she wears purple hakama that are tied using a red obi, and her kimono is either white, purple, light yellow, orange, or pink. She has rather brown-yellow eyes instead of dark brown; but, this isn't obvious, because her hair is dark. Below the hakama, she wears black boots. On a rather trivial point, it is quite notable that Takiko's hair color changes. In some color spreads, and covers her hair is always colored brown, while it's black in others. In Kagami no Miko, it is black. Her hair is most likely truly black, as most anime, and manga characters of Japanese ethnicity actually have black hair, but with it depicted other colors to more clearly tell characters apart, and to express their personalities. Character Takiko is a very bold, strong, selfless, and independent character. Primarily raised by her mother, she feels resent towards her father, who left them alone. Takiko has shown this numerous times in the storyline, most obvious during the first part of the prequel. Yet, her lack of parental pavement doesn't affect her behavior around other people. She is a strong girl, both physically, and mentally. She is capable of defending herself, and does so against school bullies. Regardless of the opponent, she refuses to lose. Speaking with pride at the hint of an orphan's tone, she still has a very big heart. Takiko is very kind to outsiders. She is patient, and compassionate, athough having an erroneous temper. But, she might at times carelessly misplace her trust, and thus suffer later consequences. She is still mellow, and doesn't over-react when the situation turns upside-down. The priestess of Genbu also has a remarkable perception; however, she is also curious, never withdrawing the chance to learn something new, whether it be good, or bad. Apart from her remarkable physical and mental capacities, she is truly a very kind-hearted person. With all of the sorrow, and negative emotions she felt during her childhood, Takiko successfully gathers all the warriors, understands them, and comforts them. Despite the coldness, and suffering she has experienced the majority of her life, she is rather carefree, and flamboyant; bright, and kind. She has shown to be slow, particularly when it comes to emotions. For example, she doesn't realize that Uruki loves her until he tells her himself. But throughout the series they grow very close. Takiko is also steadfast, serious, and has rigid commitment to things. She is very passionate about her role as the priestess, and never has she been seen to break a promise she's made. Empathetic in regard to the suffering citizens, Takiko chooses to believe in the legend, and embarks on the perilous, uncertain journey, especially when everyone shuns her. Takiko also has a quality that acts as a foundation of her story: she wants to be significant, and needed. She is a very down-to-earth person, and she thinks that being with the people, or being in the places where she is not wanted or needed is a waste of time. Story Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gallery taki_art.jpg|Takiko in the game manual genbu prestes.jpg genbu prestes.2.jpg 190005.95060548.jpg|link=Takiko Okuda 247929 116670408420102 861863 n.jpg|Takiko, in Hang in There, Nakago! Takiko01 7785.jpg|Takiko in the anime Rimudo takiko ending.jpg The end.JPG Trivia *Takiko's eye color frequently changes. It may be colored black or brown in the manga. *Takiko is the oldest of the four priestesses to go inside the book. (Miaka and Yui were 15 and Suzuno is presumed younger. Takiko was 16 when she went inside.) *Of all the priestesses, Takiko is the only one who is formally trained physically. *She is the shortest of all the priestesses. *She is also mentioned in the original Fushigi Yûgi as well as both Byakko and Suzaku Ibun. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Priestess Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Real World Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Kagami no Miko Characters Category:Byakko Ibun Characters Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Supporting Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Games